


there's only so many hours in a day

by jilyspotter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), ew i know, galaxy garrison au where voltron never happened, hunk and pidge are very briefly mentioned, i am ill and this has no beta so please be gentle with me, i stole this format from a reddie fic oops, i wrote this instead of doing my homework lmao, lance centric, oh mentions of past brief lance/james, slow burn?, trust me he doesnt show up for long x, wow klance really are soulmates huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 02:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilyspotter/pseuds/jilyspotter
Summary: Lance McClain is 10 years old and he dreams of being accepted into the galaxy garrison.Lance McClain is 14 years old and his only goal is trying to beat his rival for the top flight simulator scores.Lance McClain is 16 years old and he is in love with his rival.(Lance McClain is 18 years old and his rival loves him back.)





	there's only so many hours in a day

**Author's Note:**

> i have another fic ive been working on since s5 that i still havent finished and yet i cranked this bad boy out in a couple of hours hmm  
i genuinely cried while writing this fic - not because its sad in any way, i just love lance and keith so much and they deserved a better ending
> 
> title lyrics are from vienna - billy joel :)

Lance McClain is ten years old and he dreams of being accepted into the Galaxy Garrison.

It’s the very pinnacle of what he wants to achieve, shooting up into space and realising just how small he is. The fighter pilots are _so _cool, and he wants to zoom around the milky way really really fast. His abuela thinks he’s crazy, but his brothers encourage him to be interested in space. His sister makes sure his reflexes are fast enough to be a fighter pilot and his mami tells him he must be careful when he gets up there. His papa kisses his knees when he falls down and his dogs nuzzle him until he gets back up.

Lance McClain is ten years old and he is loved.

(Lance McClain is twelve years old and he’s just kissed a girl for the first time.

He asked the girl, Lacey, to be his girlfriend before and they sealed it with a kiss. He liked it well enough, for a first kiss, and now he can brag about it to all of his friends at school.

Lance McClain is twelve years old and he has lost his kiss virginity to a girl named Lacey.)

(Lance McClain is thirteen years old, nearly as tall as Luis already, and he is distracted.

His ‘relationship’ with Lacey lasted all of two weeks, and he finds himself drawn back to a boy in his maths class. He stares at his jawline and the way his eyelashes catch the light as the boy stares at the teacher. He gets into trouble for not trying hard enough in school, so he forgets about the boy in maths class and focuses on getting into the Galaxy Garrison.

Lance McClain is thirteen years old and he is at the top of his class.)

Lance McClain is fourteen years old and his only goal is trying to beat his rival for the top flight simulator scores.

Keith Kogane is the bane of his entire existence, and no matter what Lance does, Keith always seems to come out on top. At least his roommate, Hunk, and his other best friend, Pidge, support him on his slightly misguided quest to best Keith.

Lance McClain has given up on dating, although he flirts at any given opportunity. When he focuses on dating, his grades take a nosedive. Girls – and boys – are no longer viable significant others. If Lance stares a bit too long when he catches Keith out of the corner of his eye, or he tries to one-up him at every given chance, that’s just healthy competition, right?

Lance McClain is fourteen years old and he has made the best pilot in his year into his rival.

Lance McClain is fifteen years old and he's just kissed a boy.

Months of covert flirting have led him here, on the roof, making out with James Griffin. He may not have the best personality, but by God does he know how to use his tongue. Lance can’t help but wish it was someone else he was making out with, but beggars can’t be choosers. He’ll take whatever he can get, especially if it’s no strings attached.

Pidge isn’t up here yet, meaning it’s not late enough to be worried about breaking curfew. Lance stops thinking for a while, letting James do unspeakable things with his tongue, trying to enjoy it.

Lance McClain is fifteen years old and he doesn’t enjoy kissing this particular boy as much as he should.

Lance McClain is sixteen years old and he is in love with his rival.

Keith Kogane owns Lance’s heart, whether he knows it or not. Lance’s constant antagonism has stopped and revealed Keith’s slightly bewildered but amicable disposition. Keith’s position in the fighter pilot class is no longer the source of Lance’s disagreement with him, and now is a matter of principle.

How can he not be expected to fall in love with Keith when he looks like _this _and flies like _that _and has the softest voice ever when he wakes up in the mornings (after nights spent up on the roof, not in each other’s rooms) and smiles at Lance without fail every time they pass in the corridor.

Keith’s eyelashes are now Lance’s main distraction, filtered through golden-brown sunlight so they appear to glow. Lance thinks this is an apt metaphor for Keith’s personality. He glows, especially when he laughs, and Lance sometimes cannot physically deal with the feelings hitting him like a freight train, so he excuses himself from class under the guise of needing the bathroom, but really, he just needs to sort out his feelings for Keith.

Lance thinks Keith, as a concept, is unfair. How can one person be that good-looking _and_ so adept at everything he puts his mind to _and _be so sweet to him?

Lance McClain is sixteen years old and infatuated.

Lance McClain is eighteen years old and his rival loves him back.

Lance kisses Keith whenever they are alone. He enjoys it, because it’s with Keith. They slam into walls, so passionate they can barely think straight while Keith licks the inside of Lance’s mouth, short sharp moans of pleasure as Lance peppers Keith’s jawline with kisses. They make out on Lance’s bed, slowly and tenderly, while Lance is reminded that Keith is _his_, and this could last. They make prolonged eye contact in the canteen as Lance teases Keith, and their friends forbid it from happening any more. It doesn’t matter to Lance, because Keith loves him back.

Lance has never been so entirely engulfed by one feeling before, but he thinks – this is love. It surrounds him and makes him better, and gives him Keith in a way Lance thought was unattainable. Lance thanks whichever deities are up there for bringing him and Keith together, and can never repay them for the happiness he has found.

Lance McClain is eighteen years old and he is in love.

Lance McClain is twenty years old and he lives with his boyfriend.

Lance lives with Keith in a tiny apartment on Garrison grounds. It’s not much, and it’s bloody expensive, but it’s _theirs_. They have a dog, to keep Lance company when Keith is away on missions that take him out of the galaxy and into the stars and Lance is feeling lonely. Their kitchen is a complete mess and Hunk cannot stand the sight of it. Their bed is never made, and the number of cups in there sometimes outnumber the ones in the kitchen. This apartment is theirs, and they are happy.

Lance has never felt more loved. His family live too far away, but they visit each other when they can. They skype far too often, every night if they can, and his abuela likes Keith more than him. Life is good, and Lance is living a life he never thought he could.

Lance McClain is twenty years old and he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the fic! kudos and/or comments literally give me an adrenaline high x  
pls be gentle with me i didn't go to school today because i felt like shit :(  
anyway feel free to scream about lance with me! my tumblr is @/fairylightlance and my twitter is @/luckytroyes (troye stans stay winning x)


End file.
